


Shared Taste

by MollyKillers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bagels, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Funny, M/M, Pride Month Barisi Challenge 2020, Romantic Soulmates, Shared taste, So Married, Sonny is so white, Soulmates, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers
Summary: In a world where soulmates share taste buds, and will taste what their other half is eating unless they are physically in the same place. Sonny and Rafael sometimes have a hard time dealing with the limitations of each other’s palettes.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 52
Collections: Barisi Pride 2020





	Shared Taste

**Author's Note:**

> So much like my last food inspired fic this came to me as I ate another dumb thing dipped in salsa haha. Also of course this is another story that happened out of nowhere and didn't help me finish the couple fics I already started lol. But when inspiration strikes, even if it's dumb, I always try to answer!
> 
> It may be another dumb idea but I hope ya'll still like it haha

Rafael yipped in shock as the door to his office was slammed open and his soulmate husband rushed in like a bat out of a cave.

“What the hell are you doing?!?” Sonny yelled from the doorway as he flew into the room.

Before Rafael could respond Sonny shot forward and chucked a brown wooden pen from his jacket pocket towards Rafael. The pen flew across the room, almost as if it was a bullet in an action film, and hit Rafael’s hand. Which made the ADA yelp and drop the bagel he was about to eat.

“What the hell was that for?!?!” Rafael yelled as he held his hurt hand and looked down at his desk that was now covered in broken bagel bits.

Sonny straightened up from his throwing crouched position and walked over to the desk “I just saved our collective taste bud’s lives, that’s what I just did”.

The glare Rafael shot Sonny made the taller man stop in his tracks and slightly shrink.

“I’ve just got two questions” Rafael said, obviously holding back his rage, as he picked up a napkin and wiped off his hands “one what are you doing here? And two what the HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” he yell asked as he picked up Sonny’s pen and pointed it at him accusingly.

Sonny leaned over and picked up the brown paper bag that was sitting on Rafael’s desk and pulled out another asiago cheese bagel identical to the one now scattered and broken across Rafael’s desk “Carmen texted me, as she always does when you get food so I’m prepared”. He took the bagel and thumped it with his finger “and this is what the hell that was for”. He brought the bagel to his nose and gave it a sniff immediately wrinkling his nose at the smell “you went to Absolutes? You know I hate their bagels. Their asiago’s have a weird fake aftertaste”.

Rafael rolled his eyes at Sonny and shrugged “so?”.

Sonny sat the bag down “so?!? We agreed to only get bagels from Utopia”.

Rafael sat back in his chair and huffed “stupid soulmate gods making us share taste buds” he mumbled under his breath. 

He looked up at Sonny and sighed a semi defeated sigh “you know my grandma always took me to Absolutes as a kid and sometimes I just crave one of their “fake” cheese bagels as you call them”. He crossed his arms and lightly pouted “I feel you should be able to just suck it up and let me have one once in a while, especially when I’m stressed”. 

The light glare Sonny was holding began to slightly melt away at his mates’ soft tone “a bagel every now and then isn’t bad... I guess”. He set the bagel he had been holding down “I was even going to let it slide when Carmen texted me because I know it’s your comfort food, but when she told me you ran home I knew I had to rush down here to stop you”. He reached over and picked up the half empty jar of salsa that was sitting next to the bagel bag and held it out towards Rafael.

Rafael sighed “as much as you whine about it, there is nothing wrong with eating an asiago bagel dipped in salsa”.

Sonny cocked his head and squinted his eyes “I mean... it is a little wrong”.

Rafael cut his eyes at the younger man “I’ve seen you dip a fruit gusher in barbecue sauce before, and you want to say my bagel doings are wrong? Pfft, I don’t think so”.

Sonny shook his head “yes I did do that, but as you said you saw it, you didn’t have to taste it. But even with your totally wrong bagel combination that isn’t my problem”. He pointed to the big red circle on the jar’s label “you got out your level 5 salsa. You know I can’t handle that”.

Rafael slightly laughed under his breath to himself “it’s not my fault you’re so white”.

Sonny fondly rolled his eyes and sat on the corner of his husband's desk knocking his leg against Rafael’s “I know it’s not, but we agreed you wouldn’t eat the really spicy stuff when I’m not around, remember? Not after last year's incident”.

Rafael smiled to himself as he remembered the angry and slightly frantic phone call he had gotten from Mike. Sonny and Mike had been interviewing a perp when Sonny started to complain about how hot the room was getting. He then began to cough and pant before he had to rush out of the room to chug milk to try and make his tongue calm down. After that Sonny had basically outlawed all spicy foods while the pair were at work/away from each other.

Rafael sat up and took the jar from Sonny’s hand “I’m sorry I almost made you have a spice melt down” he said as he opened the jar and poured a little of the salsa onto a chunk of broken bagel. He picked it up and waved it in Sonny’s face “but now that you’re here I get to eat my stress food with no spicy damage done to your precious taste buds”. He popped the small bite into his mouth and smiled, like a cat who had just eaten a canary, as he chewed.

Sonny rolled his eyes “ugh, I know it’s worse to taste that, but watching you eat it so smugly is not my favorite thing either”. 

Rafael smiled and chewed loudly smacking his lips as he chewed in Sonny’s direction making the other man grimace in disgust.

“Consider this payback for your bologna sandwich lunch yesterday” Rafael said as he tossed another piece of salsa drenched bagel into his mouth “I was in the middle of court and instead of focusing on my witness all I wanted to do was gag”. 

Sonny cracked a smile “blame that one on Mike. He ate the leftovers I packed so I had to scavenge for my lunch. Which reminds me we need better ‘someone ate my lunch’ foods in the break room fridge”.

Rafael chuckled as he dumped a large glob of salsa onto the last piece “you’re such a dork”. He closed his eyes as he savored the spicy flavor of the salsa as it mixed with the salty cheese of the bagel and danced happily on his tongue.

Sonny smiled fondly as he watched his husband “but I’m your dork, and I’ll take that any day”. He picked up a crumb from the desk and flicked it playfully at Rafael “ya jerk”. 

The two soulmates sat together enjoying each other’s company for as long as they could, as Rafael ate through his second bagel. Sonny’s phone buzzed from his pocket and sadly broke their happy relaxed bubble.

“Duty calls?” Rafael asked as he watched his husband’s shoulders tense and his eyes grow dark as he scanned his phone.

Sonny nodded a little dejectedly “yep, Fin’s got a perp in holding for my rape homicide”.

Rafael nodded in understanding and squeezed Sonny’s knee in comfort “well that’s good. It means you’re getting closer”.

Sonny scrunched his mouth and swayed his head “yeah”.

Rafael pat Sonny’s knee “go nail this ass, and of course you know where I am if you need any legal things”.

Sonny chuckled warmly and leaned down, invading Rafael’s space. “That I do” he said as his breath tickled against Rafael’s lips “that I do”.

Rafael leaned up and closed the gap between them as he captured his soulmate’s lips in a quick, but no less loving, kiss “love you mi alma (my soul)”. 

Sonny smiled a love-struck smile “love you too, anima gemella (soulmate)” before pursing his lips. He quickly picked up Rafael’s coffee mug and dunked his lips in it as he began to fan at them “your mouth still had spice on it, now my lips are… oh fuck!... now my lips are on fire!”.

Rafael started laughing hysterically at his very white husband as he wiped at his lips to try and calm the burn.

Once he was able to stop his lips from dying of spice Sonny leaned down and gave Rafael a peck on the cheek, not daring to kiss his husband on the lips again in fear of more spice. 

Sonny gave a small cute wave before walking out of the room. He was halfway down the outer hall, on his way back to the precinct, before he stopped in his tracks and went back into his husband's office.

“Back already? I understand, I would find it hard to leave me as well” Rafael said in a happy and cocky tone.

Sonny just rolled his eyes as he walked over to the desk. He leaned down till his lips were inches away from his husbands and smiled a cheeky smile. “I forgot something,” he said letting sex ooze through his voice. He leaned in closer still until he was just a hair's length away from touching Rafael’s lips. But before his husband could bridge the gap Sonny pulled away and began to walk back towards the door.

“Wait…what?” Rafael whined, confusion covering his tone, as he blinked up at his husband.

Sonny smirked and pulled the jar of salsa, he had secretly swiped off the desk, from behind his back. “I love you Rafi, more than anything” he said smiling sweetly “but I don’t trust you enough to leave this salsa here... I have to think of myself and my poor, unable to handle spice, taste buds”.

Rafael rolled his eyes fondly and lightly groaned “of course you do”.

Sonny chuckled and kissed his hand before blowing the kiss towards Rafael “I love you”.

Rafael grabbed the kiss and placed it to his cheek which pulled a laugh out of both of them. 

“What a dork” Rafael chuckled to himself as he watched his other half leave to do more good as he got back to his paperwork.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you wish- @MollyKillers


End file.
